The importance of antibiotics in the treatment of animal and plant infections, and as growth factors is well known. The present invention provides a new antibiotic complex, the antibiotics being produced by an Actinomycete from the genus Micromonospora. The new antibiotic complex is herein designated Antibiotic JI-20 and the chemical, physical and biological properties set forth herein distinguish the components of the complex from all heretofore known antibiotics.